Jaeger Pilots from Kansas
by omppujulia
Summary: Sam and Dean are master Jaeger pilots. One day, new master pilots come and nothing will be normal. (Sorry my summaries sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I have this idea and i dont know if someone had already made something like this, so please reviewe!**

**-Supernatural/Pacific Rim-Crossover**

**-Dean and Sam are Jaeger pilots.**

**-Gabriel and Cas are Jaeger pilots**

**-NO DEMONS, ANGELS ETC.**

**-This happens before that movie. **

**-And yes there are missing lots of characters from that movie**

**Please dont hate this! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here we go Sammy!" Dean said as he put his helmet on. He loved his job, but Sam was a bit nervous everytime they got in to their Jaeger.

Sam sighed as he lifted his helmet on. "Its Sam" Sam said and smiled weakly. Everytime they had to go kill another Kaiju, it felt like he was in a rollercoaster. He hated rollercoasters.

*TUMBH*TUMBH*TUMBH* Jaeger was really noisy. Well, duh! Of course its noisy, cmon! Its big and heavy and metallic!

*ROOOOOOAAAAARRRHH*

"Left!" Sam groaned, as Jaeger turned to left. Huge Kaiju was standing there, staring at them. Few hit's and Kaiju was dying. Sam checked Dean. He was laughing! Sam huffed and continued. Suddenly, Kaiju stood up and its tail went through Jaegers right arm. "Deans" arm. Sam knew that he had to attack, with everything he could. Dean screamed in pain next to him. Sam grapped Kaiju's tail and threw it further.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Sam asked and checked his brother again. Dean was holding his hand. He was in pain!"Can you help me walk?"

"Peachy!" Dean groaned "I guess I can" Dean started lifting his legs in unision with Sam's. Kaiju was running towards them. Sam breathed in and out. Kaiju roared In front of them. Photo of Dean, suffering, flew in to his mind. Dean saw it too. "Sam's" fist bumped roughly to Kajus head. Dean stepped onto Kaiju's foot or what ever it was standing on. Kaiju groaned, so Sam did what he had to. He pushed "his" hand to kaiju's mouth and ripped its throat open. Kaiju screamed, but no voice came out. Kaiju fell to the sea. Dead. Soon they were picked up. Dean was taken to hospital.

"Why in the name of god, you two didnt answer us?" Zacharaiah, their boss, yelled to Sam. Sam turned to his boss.

"Sorry! We were having a situation over there! Deans arm was ripped off!" Sam shouted.

"Okay! Go to Charlie, she need to talk with you two. Dean come there soon" Zacharaiah said and turned to his assistent."Chuck, go get Dean and sent him to Charile and then stay with her. She needs you there" Chuck nodded and jogged away.

Sam walked to Charlie "Hi Charlie! You needed to see me?" Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we got another master pair!" Charlie jumped up and down. Sam was... Happy. There were only few master pairs. He and Dean, Jo and Ellen, Ruby and Meg, Michael and Lucifer. Jo was Ellen's daughter so thats why they work so great together. Michael and Lucifer are brothers, just like Sam and Dean. Eventhough it works better when youre same blood or something, Ruby and Meg are _together _together and still they play amazingly together!

"Seriously?" Sam asked. He turned and saw Dean and Chuck coming in. "Dean! How's your arm?"

Dean smiled "Its awesome. I got some new pain killers, but i cant do my work in month!"

"Dont worry Dean! We have another master pair!" Charlie smiled and bited her lower lip. Chuck smirked next to his sister.

"Char, calm down" Chuck smirked to his sister. Charlie rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Anyway, this is our new Jaeger" Charlie presented. Hatch on top of the Jaeger opened. Two man came out. Sam noticed that one of them was short, shorter than Dean, but the other one was maybe same height as Dean.

"So, who are they" Dean asked and Sam turned his eyes to Charlie.

"They are Gabriel and Castiel Novak." Chuck answered and smiled.

"And they brought their two sisters here. Apparently, Kaiju had killed their parents" Charlie smiled sadly.

Dean and Sam both turned to door, when it opened. Two men walked in. One with dark brown hair and blue eyes and one with brown eyes and honey hair.

Both of them smiled at Dean and Sam, but they couldnt say another word. Its like world would have stopped.

* * *

**So... What did you guys thought? Follow/Favorite/Reviewe.**

**And Im really sorry if I got some pars wrong, I have watched that movie only four times :(**

**Thank you for reading! Love y'all! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just FYI, there aren't any other pilots than the master pilots!**

* * *

"So, you're the new master pilots?" Sam asked as he shook his head a little. The short guy in front of him was special. He didn't know how, but oh he was sure.

"Yep! My name is Gabriel Novak and this is my bro, Cassie." The short guy laughed. Sam checked Dean who was staring at Gabriel's brother. Sam stepped on Dean's foot and Dean turned his eyes to Sam. Sam laughed because Dean started blushing. Dean doesn't blush. Like, ever.

"It's Castiel." Castiel said. "We were asked to come here?" Charlie and Chuck smirked at each other.

Chuck stood up and walked next to the Winchesters. "They're Sam and Dean Winchester. They're brothers, just like you two."

"Their connection is really strong, stronger than anyone's I've ever seen." Charlie continued. Gabriel and Castiel listened to where this was going.

"You are great. You are both like... Warriors. But the Winchesters are more like soldiers." Chuck explained and smiled to Charlie.

"So... You are going to help each other. Coaching. Dean's hand got hurt, so he isn't able to fight." Charlie said and bit her lower lip.

"But now, go eat dinner!" Chuck smiled and opened the door. Castiel, Gabriel, Sam and Dean walked out.

"We heard that you have sisters?" Sam asked and smiled at Gabriel.

"Yeah, their names are Anna and Becky." Castiel informed. Gabriel nodded and smirked at Sam. They entered the dining area. Others were already there. Meg and Ruby were laughing at something that Lucifer and Michael were explaining and Ellen and Jo were grinning too.

"Hey everybody!" Dean said as he sat next to Jo. Everybody stared at his arm.

"Heyy, what happened to your arm young man?" Ellen asked with her motherly tone.

"Oh, just a Kaiju." Dean smiled at the other's shocked faces as Sam, Castiel and Gabriel sat down.

"Dean, stop bragging! Everybody, this is Castiel and Gabriel Novak. The new master pilots." Sam said and grinned at Dean's "go-fuck-yourself"-look.

After the dinner they ended up in the practise room.

"So, Cas... you, me, fight?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. Sam was afraid for Castiel. He didn't look the kinda guy who could just throw someone literally on the floor.

"Sure Dean." Castiel said and smiled at the nickname. Cas walked to his spot and undressed himself. Soon he was only wearing his black tank top and regular pants.

Dean was ready. But most of all, Dean was arrogant. Dean was sure that he was going to win against Cas. After 5 minutes Dean was lying on the floor with Cas on top of him.

"What just happened?" Dean asked and stared at Castiel.

Cas smirked, "I just won." Cas stood up and walked next to a laughing Gabriel.

"Just because my arm is hurt." Dean muttered and sat on the floor. "Sammy, kick that short guy's ass."

Gabriel laughed. "Let's hope that I don't hurt your little brother."

"Don't worry about me, Gabe. You should worry about yourself." Sam laughed loudly.

Both were ready and Sam was surprised. Gabriel was much stronger than he looked. They were equally good.

"Sammy! You are not as clumsy as you look!" Gabriel smiled widely. Sam nudged his shoulder playfully.

"I wanna see you two." Sam said and pointed to Gabriel and Cas.

"Sure thing." Gabriel smiled and dragged Cas into the middle of the room.

***KAIJU ALARM***

Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel ran to the Jaegers.

"Okay, this time we're putting in two pairs. Last time didn't go as we planned." Zachariah said and pointed Dean. "Novaks! And Harvelles!"

"Yes, sir!" Gabriel, Castiel, Jo and Ellen said and ran to their Jaegers. Soon they all were ready and they were brought to the ocean.

"Cameras on." Charlie said as she clicked the screen.

"Guns activated." Chuck said and clicked a few buttons. They all were staring at the screen, where they saw a HUGE Kaiju attacking Jo and Ellen. Cas and Gabriel grabbed the Kaiju and lifted it up by its tail and neck. Jo and Ellen snapped its neck. They were picked up. Soon they were back and Zachariah was really happy.

"Novaks, I knew that taking you two on to our special team was worth it." Zachariah smiled and went back into his office.

"You were amazing." Sam said and hugged Ellen and Jo. He was about to hug Cas and Gabriel, but then he realized that he didn't know them well enough.

"Don't worry Sasquatch! We're friends already!" Gabriel grinned and hugged Sam. Lucifer, Michael, Ruby, Meg and Ellen had already left the room. Ellen and Jo were always sad when they came back from a mission. Maybe it reminded them of Jo's father. A kaiju had killed him.

***Later that night***

"Dean, what do you think of the Novaks?" Sam asked and turned to his brother. Dean gave Sam a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Sam started smiling.

"You like Castiel, don't you?" Sam grinned and bit his bottom lip.

"No! Ew! Sam I'm a dude! A straight dude! I wouldn't be straight if I liked guys! Sam get your head out of your a**!" Dean said loudly and turned his back to Sam.

"No shit Sherlock." Sam mumbled. "Well, good night."

* * *

**Done and done! Pleas review, follow, favourite ;) And if someone wants to fangirl about the new episodes, I'm here! Just PM me :)**

**And HUGE thank you to _more-profound-bond (you should check her, shes amazing) _She is my beautiful and talented beta-reader 3 (thanks, bro)**

**Thanks for reading, love you xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Im really sorry for not updating in a long time. Ive been super busy. Sorry. But here is the third chaptero ;)**

* * *

"Cassie" Gabriel shouted as he throw'd jelly beans in his face. Cas groaned as he woke up.

"Stop it, Gabriel" Cas said as he stood up and wiped the jelly beans from his shirt.

"Hurry! I promised to Samsquatch that we would eat the breakfast with 'em" Gabe smirked.

Cas tilted his head "Who?"

"Sam Winchester. His brother had a twisted arm or something." Gabriel said as Castiel dressed up.

Soon Castiel and Gabriel were standing at the dining room.

"Do you see Anna and Becky? I havent speak with the in two days" Castiel asked worriedly.

"Come on! Anna is probably just doing her work out and Becky is writing her weird stuff, as usually" Gabriel winked and waved as he spotted Sam and Dean.

Gabriel sat next to Sam and Castiel sat next to Dean.

"Wheres your sisters?" Sam asked and smiled to Gabriel.

"Theyre doing their own stuffs" Gabriel said and took a bite from his waffle. "Are we going to practice today?"

Dean smiled "Yeah, we still havent seen you two"

"Does your arm still hurts Dean?" Castiel asked and smiled to Dean.

Dean smiled awkwardly "Yeah, umm... Its fine. I should get to massager or something"

Plan started working in Gabrel's head "You know, Castiel is really good at massaging! You should help Dean-o, Cassie" Gabriel smirked.

"What.. Umm.. I dont... Know..." Cas started stuttering and he blushed slightly.

"If you could, it would be awesome" Dean smiled to Cas.

"Okay, so its a plan. Me and Samwich are going to practice and you two are going to go massaging or something. Tudaloo, troublemakers" Gabriel laughed and pulled Sam out of his chair.

They walked a moment in silence. "What just happened in there?" Sam asked curiously.

"Wait, you dont see that?" Gabriel asked. Sam wrinkled his eyebrows.

"See what?" Sam asked and wrinkled his eyebrows again. _Cute, Gabriel noticed_

"Our bros. They like each other. Im just giving them a little push." Gabriel announced as they entered to practice room.

"Yeah, Dean likes Castiel. He didnt say that, but its obvious" Sam whispered as they greeted Meg and Ruby.

* * *

**I know, I know. This is too short and really boring chapter. I just want you to know that im probably going to change this a bit, I was super tired and super busy when i wrote this. Favorite/Follow/Reviewes are always welcome ;)**

**Love you all xo xo**


	4. AN! Important

**I am really sorry, but i need to keep bigger vacation from my fics. I just lost an important person from my life, so im just going to choose one fic and continue my other storys later. **

**xoxo oonajulia**


End file.
